News
News Archive. August 18, 2013 *Ed Annunziata is thinking of renaming The Little Blue. You can leave suggestions for a new title for the game at his Twitter or the Playchemy forums. *Ed has posted new information about Ecco's backstory on the Playchemy Blog. August 2, 2013 New details about The Little Blue: *The game has development priority over Ed Annunziata's three other games currently in production: Pedal 2 The Metal, Infinite Worlds, Paper RPG. *The game is moving into the pre-production phase. *New concept art will be shared once the game design solidifies. *The Playchemy website is currently undergoing design changes and updates. You can view some of the latest updates at the Playchemy Blog page. June 22, 2013 'The Little Blue confirmed to be a FREE game.' Today Ed Annunziata announced that The Little Blue will be a free game but will feature exclusive content for those who back it on Kickstarter. June 20, 2013 Ed Annunziata dropped a hint at the Playchemy forums about what The Little Blue's second playable creature could be:'' "A second creature should be water breathing."'' May 30, 2013 'Ed Annunziata to do AMA on Reddit!' To answer questions about The Little Blue, Ed Annunziata announced on the Playchemy forums that he will be doing an Ask Me Anything on Reddit in the future! The date and time have not yet been set, so stay tuned for updates! May 17, 2013 Ed Annunziata's 10-year-old nephew needs money to help pay for important surgery. The family of Ed Annunziata's 10-year-old nephew, Vincent, needs money to help pay for an important surgery that is not covered by health insurance. You can read their story and donate money here. Currently they have raised $5,875 out of the needed $65,000. The following was posted on Playchemy's Twitter account this afternoon: "Our nephew Vincent needs major surgery that is not covered by the insurance ....any help would be appreciated!!... http://fb.me/2utzADXtX" May 3, 2013 Should The Little Blue be a free game or a paid game? Ed and the team want to know if you would like The Little Blue to be a free game or a paid game. Ed posted on the Playchemy forums: "I see you point about FREE vs. Paid. I'll think about it. The opposing forces is trying to make the budget as low as we can but still have a fair representation of the potential of the big vision. Then get enough people - We will need a lot more people to pledge for the Big Blue. A free game would help get the word out - a paid game would greatly reduce that. Maybe we can launch the game as FREE but a paid unlock for the full game - that would be the best of both worlds the opposing force against that idea is, again, trying to keep the budget as low as possible. I'm going to think more about it and talk with Laszlo and other team members - Thanks for your feedback on all this. Anyone else have an opinion about this paid vs. free issue?" Now is the time to voice your opinion on this issue. Sign up and post in the thread at the Playchemy forums!